Quentin Fields
Quentin Fields was a student at Tree Hill High School and a highly esteemed member of the Ravens teams who helped the team coached by Lucas Scott and Skills Taylor achieve success despite his injured hand. Under the tutelage of Nathan Scott and his literature teacher Haley James Scott he managed to overcome his arrogance and started to do well in school. He was shot and killed by Xavier Daniels, rocking Tree Hill. He was the second person to die as a Tree Hill High School student, the first being Jimmy Edwards. Character History Before the Series Season 5 Quentin was a student in Haley's class and was very rude to her. He later walked out of class after Haley threatened that whoever left would fail the first quarter, which resulted in him not being allowed to play basketball. Haley and Lucas (the new Ravens coach) later told Quentin that he could continue to play if he made up the credit in Haley's class by reading Les Miserables and turning in summaries each week for the rest of the year. Quentin accepted, and he managed to score his first A. Haley later asks her husband to help out with Quentin. He also suffers a hairline fracture of the right carpal radius after punching a man at TRIC who sexually harassed Haley. He wanted to continue to play so he didn't wear a cast for weeks. This injury resulted in him becoming a weaker player until Lucas and Skills convince him to wear a cast. He carried on playing the rest of the season one-handed. He started to help Nathan with his basketball comeback and the two form a close bond. Quentin forms a good relationship with Nathan and Haley's young son Jamie, who idolizes Quentin. Season 6 Quentin was shot dead by the same man who earlier broke into Brooke's clothing store, 'Clothes Over Bros' and attacked her. Tree Hill paid their respects to Quentin in a moving ceremony. The team showed up in their warm-ups, where they are joined by Quentin's younger brother, Andre. As the mourners leave the grave site, Jamie unveils his cape and lays it over Quentin's casket, and he later holds Brooke's hand as she breaks down and cries. Quentin's jersey is retired at the Ravens' next home game. Lucas suggests the Ravens play with only four players in honor of their fallen teammate, and the players agree. Although Tree Hill loses the game, the team wants to play with four the rest of the season. Nathan imagines that Q is talking him and encoraging him to follow his basketball dreams in order to be the best version of himself. Later, Quentin's driver's license is discovered by the police in the house where Sam, Jack and Brooke were held hostage by the man who committed the murder. When Nathan is promoted to the NBA, he brings his Bobcats jersey to Quentin's gravesite and lays it there. Trivia *Quentin carried a Bishop chess piece for good luck. Fields, Quentin Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill Ravens players